


Like He Ever Had Something To Say

by XxDark_WinngsxX



Series: Weird connected universe I’m making [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i project onto lev a lot leave me alone, lev has adhd, not beta read we die like tsukishima's motivation, this is literally just a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDark_WinngsxX/pseuds/XxDark_WinngsxX
Summary: a vent fic feat. me projecting onto lev haibaalso set before "This Is Home"
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Weird connected universe I’m making [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062896
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Like He Ever Had Something To Say

**Author's Note:**

> ik ik "dArK wInNgs, aNotHeR rIcKy mOnTgOmErY tItLe?" to that i say shut

“Lev!” Kenma yelled, setting the ball in the taller male’s direction. He jumped and threw his hand back before smacking it down on to the volleyball. 

Only to have it hit the net and fly back into his face.

“OW!” Lev exclaimed, going to grab his now bleeding nose. The distinct sound of Yamamoto laughing loudly could be heard as Kuroo made his way over to Lev, though he too seemed to be laughing.

“H-Hey Lev, you should probably head to the nurses office. Have someone go with you.” Kuroo said, a slight stutter to his words as he tried to keep his laughter at bay. Lev felt an undeniably pit of dread fill his stomach, everyone was laughing at him. 

“I’ll take him there.” Yaku said, walking over and dragging Lev by the arm out of the gym. 

“Ow! Yaku-san that hurts!” Lev whined, trying to pull his arm back, one hand still cupping his injured nose. 

“Yeah, well maybe you shouldn’t have been a dumbass.” Was all Yaku said as he dragged Lev to the nurse. 

Lev went to say something before biting his tongue. I don’t want to annoy him anymore than i already have. Lev thought, deciding to stop struggling against Morisuke’s grip and just lower his head. Yaku gave him a confused glance but just kept walking.

Lev scratched his arm.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“...and here are all of your test results from last week’s quiz, please look over them and review what you got wrong.” The teacher said, handing out the papers to all of the students.

“Haiba-kun, I need you to actually try when in class. I know that’s hard, especially for you, but you need to keep your grades up.” Was what the teacher said as she handed him back the packet, a large 60% wrote at the top of the page in a bright red. There was a frowny face next to it, seemingly mocking him.

“I'm not a grade schooler anymore!” Lev wanted to scream. “Stop treating me like one! I’m not that different!” 

Lev didn’t say a word.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh Lyovochka, do not worry! If you need I can help you with your next assignment.” Alisa cooed softly, ruffling Lev’s hair from her spot, leaning over the table Lev sat at. The low grade had seemingly been taunting him all day.

Now here is Alisa, treating him like a child because he just didn’t understand. 

“Here, let’s get your textbook and some paper, we can go over it together.” Alisa said, smiling sweetly as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to her younger brother. 

They sat there for an hour or two, barely making any progress. Lev kept getting distracted by seemingly everything, from the shiny metal bit at the end of his pencil to his dad’s coming home.

Lev was getting increasingly frustrated, he just wanted to understand, but he couldn’t. Its because you’re stupid. His mind supplied, repeating it like the opposite of a mantra. 

Before he ended up snapping at Alisa, he gathered his stuff and headed to his room, the half-assed excuse of “tired.” falling from his lips as he made his way to his room. 

Lev didn't eat dinner that night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, but make sure to lock up correctly, do you need me to run you through how to lock up the gym?” Kuroo asked when Lev asked if he could stay later. 

“Nah, I think I got it.” Lev said, masking all of his other emotions with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Okay…” Kuroo replied skeptically before throwing the keys at Lev, who dropped them. 

He just chuckled while shaking his head and walked out of the gym, closing the door behind him. The small click resonated throughout the gym, signifying that the black haired male had left.

Then all hell breaks loose.

Lev screamed as he slammed the ball he was holding against the gym floor as hard as he could. He watched the ball bounce and roll its way all across the gym. He felt tears make their way down his face but he didnt care. 

“IM NOT STUPID!” Lev yelled, kicking a few volleyballs that were still on the ground. As Lev went to kick another ball, he felt his foot slip on the smooth floor of the gym. 

Lev fell to the ground with a loud thud. He continued to cry loudly on the gym floor, curling in on himself. “Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.” Lev repeated, moving his hands to tug angrily and his hair. 

The wide range of emotions he felt overwhelmed him, his loud cries slowly morphed into quiet whimpers. One hand tugged harshly at his while the other scratched at his face angrily. 

There was a click and the quiet creak of the door opening.

Lev instinctively wiped his tears and quickly got to his feet, putting the best fake smile he could manage on his face.

“Hey Lev, Kuroo told me you were still here, I just forgot something.” Yaku said, stepping farther into the gym.

“Okay yAku san.” Fuck. 

“Lev, you okay?” Yaku asked, making his way to Lev. Lev’s breath hitched as he watched Morisuke make his way over to him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lev said after clearing his throat, but it was too late, Yaku already was close enough to see how red and puffy his eyes were, or how red his cheek was from scratching it too hard. 

Yaku’s eyebrows furrowed as looked at Lev, all signs pointing to him not being fine. The fast rising and falling of his chest, the insistent scratching his arm, turning it an angry red, the way his red, puffy eyes darted around the room, etc.

In swift movements, Yaku pulled Lev’s hand away from irritating the already irritated skin of his arm anymore and pulling him down to eye level. 

“You’ve been crying.” It wasn’t a question, rather a statement. Lev felt a knot tightening in his throat, but he refused to cry in front of Yaku. 

“So what?” Lev spat out, sounding a lot angrier than he actually felt. Yaku seemed to notice Lev’s upset mood, raising an eyebrow as a silent question Lev didn’t understand.

“Sit.” Yaku said as he sunk to the floor, patting the spot next to him. Lev clenched and unclenched his fist, muttering “i’m not a child.” quietly.

“What happened?” Yaku asked, though the question sounded more of a demand then a question.

The knot in his throat and seemingly tightened, not letting him get a single word out. He felt his eyes well with tears. No, he thought, trying to blink away the tears, but it was too late. No no nononono, his mind repeated as he felt tears fall from his eyes. A distressed whimper fell from his lips as he tried to stop himself from crying. 

“Sigh, alright, c’mere Lev.” Mori said, opening his arms for Lev. Hesitantly, Lev leaned into the warm touch. Yaku seemed to be getting impatient, so he pulled the tall boy to himself. 

Lev curled himself around Yaku, holding him close and sobbing into his shoulder. His mind was screaming at him to stop throwing a tantrum, to act his age, not like a toddler. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to let go of the brunette. 

“It's alright Lev, go ahead and cry it out.” Yaku said softly, running his fingers through the smooth, silver locks. After a little more crying, Lev manages to compose himself.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to break down on you like that, haha.” Lev laughed, though clearly forced.

“I'm the one who opened my arms, dumbass.” Yaku grumbled, standing up from the floor and stretching. “Now, explain.” Yaku demanded as he went to clean up the gym. 

And that Lev did, he rambled about how he hates people laughing at him, talking down to him, treating him like a child, thinking differently of him because of his ADHD, etc. He brought up how he just wanted to be smart and normal.

“Normal is boring, I like you for you.” Yaku said. 

Lev smiled.


End file.
